Confessions At Twilight
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Orihime visits Uryu and not Ichigo before she goes to Hueco Mundo. After, there is a confession under the stars.


_Confessions At Twilight_

"Ishida- _kun_ …" Inoue Orihime had been told that she could say goodbye to one person. She remembered of how she feared the Hollow-like being in front of her, seeing his cold green eyes and pale face. He had told her that the wristband on her hand could allow her to walk through solid objects, making her able to say her goodbye without that person knowing she was there. The cold green eyes bored into her own and told her that he would kill them if they had been conscious when she said goodbye to them. Orihime hadn't thought that the last person she would see would be Ishida- _kun_. Her first thought was to say goodbye to Kurosaki- _kun_.

Orihime had liked him since the moment she had seen his beautiful scowl on the first day of high school, and she had fallen for him even more deeply when she had helped rescue Kuchiki- _san_ from Soul Society. But, as she was walking down to his house, Orihime stilled. The conversation she had with Matsumoto- _san_ echoed in her mind. Orihime's face fell as she remembered of confessing to the female Shinigami that she felt envious of Kuchiki- _san_ 's relationship to Kurosaki- _kun_. That she wished that _she_ could reach out to comfort him when the orange-haired substitute Shinigami was sad. But she hadn't been able to. Orihime didn't know what to do. She had thought about what she had wanted to say to him, but…couldn't think of anything. She had thought of the people closest to her, and found herself thinking of Ishida- _kun_.

The dark haired Quincy had not been what she had envisioned him to be. _Kind, admirable, and gifted._ She had seen through him during the time together, and found that she enjoyed his company. Orihime had thought to herself one day that she had found a friend, and was dismayed when he had told her that he had lost his Quincy powers. She had heard from Kurosaki- _kun_ of how proud he was of his Quincy heritage, and of how his _sensei_ had died when he was a small boy, killed by Hollows. Orihime knew that Kurosaki- _kun_ should not have told her this, for she knew that Ishida- _kun_ was a very private person, and wouldn't like it if he heard what was being sad. Still, a part of her was grateful to learn something about the dark-haired Quincy, even if it was sad. Orihime had asked Ishida- _kun_ why he had told her of all people. Ishida- _kun_ hadn't replied for a moment, looking away from her eyes, and told her that she was the only person he could trust. Stunned, the orange-haired teen had no time to react when he suddenly left without a goodbye. _I feel close to him._ Orihime had thought as she walked through the building of the hospital. She had thought that perhaps Ishida- _kun_ would be home, but she had found his room empty.

Orihime had looked around in his room, curious at the sights she saw. There were a couple of needles and spools of thread by his desk, along with a lone pencil. His bed, dark with blue was neat and the walls were bare. Orihime had looked closer and looked with surprise as a lone picture lied on one of the stands. A young Ishida- _kun_ , wearing a tiny Quincy cape, smiling and his round eyes framed by his glasses, had an old man smiling next to him. _He looks very kind,_ Orihime thought. She wondered what it must have felt like to lose a _sensei_ , for she had only lost her brother and he was her only family. _At such a young age too…_ Orihime thought as she glanced at the photo again. Ishida- _kun_ looked younger than she had been when her brother had died, around seven years old. _I wonder if this is why Ishida-kun doesn't smile…_

Orihime almost gasped at the state Ishida- _kun_ was in as she entered through the room. His forehead and clothes were soaked with sweat, and it appeared that his shirt was torn in several places. The young Quincy lied on the floor, oblivious to his surroundings as Orihime crouched down next to him. _Oh, Ishida-kun…_ Orihime thought as she placed her hand over his left hand. _You were training, weren't you? To gain back…your Quincy powers._ She felt Ishida- _kun_ 's wounds smooth and heal in her palm, and smiled softly at the growing peaceful smile on his face. _You don't have to fight, Ishida-kun. I…wouldn't want you to, especially if your abilities were used to save someone like me._

"Ishida- _kun_ …" Orihime breathed, staring at his face again and remembering asking him of what his eyes looked like without his glasses on. She remembered of how he had flushed, and was unable to meet her gaze for many minutes. "I thought I would say goodbye to Kurosaki- _kun_ , but I realized I haven't seen you for a while." She paused, allowing her gaze to wander to the layout of the room. It was bare and made out of many square objects. "I missed you," she confessed with a light laugh, "and I bet you missed me too. It's funny…but even though we have Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ by our sides, I feel the closest to you. I wonder why that is?"

Orihime wondered to herself. "Anyway…this is goodbye, Ishida- _kun_." She was surprised to find tears appearing in her eyes, and hastily brushed them away. "You don't have to protect me anymore," she whispered lightly, allowing her hand to caress his palm. Although the orange-haired teen had never said a word, she blamed herself for Ishida- _kun_ losing his powers. If she had been stronger, or if she hadn't come at all, Ishida- _kun_ wouldn't have lost his pride. He wouldn't be here now, with Orihime having to heal him. "You don't have to protect me anymore…" she continued to whisper as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Because I don't want you sad because of me," she whispered, looking at his peaceful face. Suddenly, Orihime realized of how close she was to Ishida- _kun_ 's lips. _I…_ she thought. Inwardly, she didn't know what she was doing. Orihime was in love with Kurosaki- _kun_ , and she shouldn't be here, with Ishida- _kun_ …

Her inward doubts faded when her lips found his. His lips were soft and warm, and Orihime was still for a couple of moments, surprisingly liking the feeling. She softly moved her lips, allowing herself another gentle kiss before pulling away. Orihime stared at him, her thoughts conflicted and confused. She had found that she liked the kiss, enjoyed it even, so why was her heart racing? "I…" Orihime whispered, her eyes looking fondly at the sleeping Quincy, "I truly care for you…Ishida- _kun_."

She took one last glance at him before she walked away.

* * *

Orihime found herself alone with Ishida-kun as she healed him. Her eyes would not meet his own even as she felt his gaze, and she felt his mourning gaze on hers as she watched as his hand regenerated. The muscles and tendons started to repaper, realigning themselves as bones started to reconstruct. Orihime's tears blurred as her hands focused over Ishida- _kun_ 's now healed hand, hushing him as he tried to speak, and allowing her focus to settle on the gaping wound in his stomach.

Orihime felt guilt eat away at her inside as she completely lost focus and found herself staring at the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but the wound still had blood. Dark red blood that reminded Orihime of what had happened. Ishida-kun had tried to stop Kurosaki-kun from killing Ulquorria, saying that he would never be human again if he did. Orihime had held her breath, afraid for the young Quincy, and screamed when she saw a sword embed itself into Ishida- _kun_ 's stomach. She felt tears caress her face as she thought of Ishida-kun's choked gasp as he was hit, hearing her own screams as he fell. Kurosaki- _kun_ had managed to become human again, again becoming the kind and brave man that Orihime loved. She remembered of how Ulquorria had wanted the orange-haired Shinigami to kill him, turning his hand towards Orihime's as he faded away. _"Are you still afraid of me?" he had whispered as his hand slowly turned to ash._

 _"No," Orihime had whispered, knowing now that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. She reached her hand toward his, watching as his disappearing hand lifted towards her own, hoping to comfort him in his last moments…before his body blew away in the wind._

"Inoue- _san_." Orihime looked and saw Ishida- _kun_ staring at her mournfully, sitting up now that the gaping wound had healed. "There is no need to cry, Inoue- _san_." He gripped his hand in hers, and his eyes glimmered in emotion as he stared into her eyes. "For…" Ishida- _kun_ 's voice became gentle, a soft whisper in his voice, as he stated, "For your tears…are my own. Your sadness is mine…and I…wish to protect you." Orihime turned her face closer to his as he spoke, her heart beating frantically, as she stared at the sudden smile he had on his face, closing his eyes as tears, thick and warm, pelted down from his eyes and onto her hands. "I want to protect your happiness….so please…don't cry."

Orihime's eyes widened, and she immediately embraced Ishida- _kun_ , allowing his head to rest on her shoulder as she held him. _This feeling…_ Orihime thought as tears caressed down her cheeks. _I've…never felt this way before. Even when…_

"Ishida- _kun_ ," Orihime whispered, allowing her fingers to entangle in his dark midnight hair, "You were the last person I said goodbye to before I went to Hueco Mundo. Do you…know why?" Ishida- _kun_ slowly pulled away from her arms, allowing his shocked expression to bore into her own.

"Inoue-san…" he said breathlessly. "Is this…?" Orihime nodded her head, a sad smile appearing on her face as she suddenly cupped his face with her hand.

"You are very important to me…Ishida- _kun_." Orihime whispered, her voice soft and gentle as she continued to stare at the young Quincy who was looking at her, stunned. "I…truly care for you, and…I didn't know about my feelings anymore towards Kurosaki- _kun_." She suddenly put her hands in his and placed both of them over her mouth, causing Ishida- _kun_ to look at her with wide eyes as his hands caressed her lips. "I kissed you while you were asleep…and now I know."

"What do you know, Inoue- _san_?" Ishida- _kun_ rasped. Orihime looked at him with love in her eyes.

"I know that I love you, Ishida- _kun_."

Slowly, the young Quincy's eyes met her own and could see no lie in her eyes or expression. She softly caressed his face, his expression becoming one of pure joy, and he smiled.

Pure, undisputed peace flowed through both of them as they kissed under the stars.


End file.
